Escape Attempts
by A Little Carefree
Summary: Yui is sick of being food to the Sakamaki brothers, so she plans to escape! However, with each new method she comes up with, one of the brothers is never far behind...She should have just legged it when she saw Ayato's 'dead' body. Drabble/One-shot forms: Yui/Everyone
1. Escape Method 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers**

A/N: Just want to mention that Yui is a little sarcastic...in her thoughts. Living with these type of people probably would affect someone like this. But only in her thoughts, I don't think she would have the courage to say this to their faces lol.

Hinted Pairing for this drabble: Reiji/Yui

* * *

**Escape Method 01-They actually have a Kitchen?!**

Counting down the minutes in her head, Yui warily sat up and glanced around her room. The bright sunny day outside was an old welcome sight to Yui, whom had been forced to change her routine to accommodate the six monsters she had to live with.

She rubbed her eyes, which were bleary, and tried to resist the urge to go back to sleep. It was difficult after all, being awake all night and expected to sleep during the day. But unlike usual, where she followed their rules, she was going to go against them.

No more was she going to listen to the Sakamaki brothers. Today was the day she was going to escape.

She was tired of feeling useless when they drank from her. She wanted her old life back. She wanted to hang around with her old friends, spend days shopping with the nice weather, sleep at night and many other old activities she used to do without fearing for her life.

She wanted to see her father again.

She had been watching them, seeing if there was anything she could take advantage of to escape and now she had a whole list to try.

Tonight she was going with her first idea and that involved looking for an exit other then the front door. There was no way that all doors leading out had no door knobs, at least one of them should have a handle.

The best way to look for one is when she is sure the rest of the house is asleep AKA during the day. Now all she had to do was make sure she was quiet, avoid the servants and make sure she did not accidently cut herself.

It was around 9:00am; judging from the wall clock she had in her room. She slowly crawled out of bed, grabbing her usual casual clothes-which she hid underneath her bed so the vampires wouldn't be suspicious on why it wasn't in the drawers. She peeled off her nightgown and quickly changed before then slowly opening the bedside table draw and grabbed her precious rosary and the diary she had found when she arrived at the mansion.

Stuffing them into her pocket, she took a deep breath before heading to the door. She didn't bother packing her other belongings; it was too risky for that.

Opening her door, she peeked her head out and glanced around the hallway. It was empty, not a single person in sight. Although most would consider this good, it just made Yui raise her guard up.

They could pop up at anytime.

Carefully leaving the safety of her room (pfft who was she kidding? It was just as safe as standing in front of them), Yui shuffled out into the hallway and then closed the door as silently as she could. Pausing, she waited a few minutes before trying to keep the sound of her walking silent as she began heading in the direction of the staircase.

Luckily for her, she did not encounter any of the brothers or the servants. The house was quiet save for the sound of the birds chirping outside. The house looked eerily beautiful in the light, the setting not ruined by the presence of people.

Upon arriving at the staircase, she carefully bent down until she was sat down on the first step. She had learnt from observation that the stairs had a habit of sometimes creaking, due to old age, and so to counter act this, Yui was going to carefully slide down the stairs so as to not put pressure on the steps for too long.

It still hurt scraping herself on the carpet though.

It felt like eons before she reached the bottom of the staircase. The fear of being caught was present with her throughout the whole ordeal and she almost had a close encounter with the creakiest step but God was smiling down at her. She quickly took out her rosary and kissed it in thanks before putting it away and standing up.

She was in the front hall now. The front door was right there but she knew that door would not open for her, no matter what she did.

So she needed to find another exit.

Looking around at her options, she saw that most of the windows were either closed with locks-meaning they needed keys-while the rest of the windows were too high up. She didn't bother heading to the left where the sitting room was, that wouldn't help her.

So she headed to the left, again being cautious not to make a sound. It almost seemed too easy, as she had not seen a single person. Perhaps the servants also only slept during the day, but that would be kind of idiotic if someone broke in and tried to steal or kill from the Sakamaki's when nobody was around.

Yui inwardly snorted at that. No sane person would try and do that unless they wished for an early demise.

Eventually she arrived in the dining room where she could see some of Reiji's cutlery-the less important ones compared to the ones he kept in his room-inside a display case.

This was probably one of the reasons why Ayato called his elder brother "Tableware Otaku."

She then took note of the other door in the room. She had always seen Reiji use it when he was putting the food on the table, never allowing her or his brothers in there.

Which means that door was probably the kitchen...and if that was the case...

Yui quickly walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, pushing it down and entering the room. The smell of used food hung in the air, it was indeed the kitchen.

But Yui wasn't focusing on the kitchen; she was focusing the door on the opposite side of the room.

A door that led outside.

Hope swelled in Yui as she slowly made her way to it. She could leave out the backdoor and then hopefully get past the gates. A smile curled onto her face, which felt unfamiliar.

It had been a long time since she had something to smile about.

Eventually she arrived at the door and reached out to grab the handle. Upon grasping it, she turned it and hitched her breath when the door opened.

It was unlocked. _It was unlocked! _She was getting out!

As she pulled the door open, a hand suddenly shot out and slammed onto the door, causing it to shut. Yui froze in place as the same hand suddenly disappeared only to reappear with a pair of keys and lock the door.

She was then grasped by the shoulder and turned around.

'_Tableware otaku, shit!' _"Reiji," Yui whispered out though inwardly she was cursing.

"Might I be so bold as to say that you were attempting to...escape," the second eldest speculated, staring at her with cold red eyes.

"I-I..." Yui did not know what to say, she did not want to admit to the vampire that she was trying to escape.

It was pretty much obvious though.

"Hmm...well that won't do," he muttered before suddenly a malicious look crossed his face. Yui watched in fascinated horror as Reiji reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe.

Quicker then she could expect, Reiji thrust his hand forward and pushed the syringe into her neck. Yui stumbled back into the door, her hand clutching her throbbing neck as she felt her vision distort.

A smirk curled onto his face as he stepped towards her and reached his hands out to wrap around her.

"For breaking the rules, I'll have to punish you," he whispered into her ear as he nibbled it.

Her last thoughts before she fell unconscious were along the lines of:

'_No...Not the whip again!'_

* * *

**A/N: **So this is a group of drabbles where Yui tries to escape but keeps getting caught. I'm hoping to make this series funny with some romance.

It's Yui/Everyone but based around the anime universe. I have no preference for whom Yui ends up with, the drabble depends on which brother would have the funniest way of stopping her. Feel free to suggest escape methods; if I like them I'll make sure to credit your method.

R&amp;R

-A Little Carefree


	2. Escape Method 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, only this story**

**Hinted pairing for this drabble: Yui/Laito**

* * *

**Escape Method 02-It's Like Rapunzal, Without the Hair**

As soon as she entered the mansion, Yui quickly headed to her room and slammed her bedroom door closed. It was still hard getting used to being awake during the night and sleeping during the day. Earlier she had been in night school once again, dealing with the brothers' sadistic nature. She was afraid that if Ayato bit her any deeper, her head might just fall off.

But tonight she didn't have time to rest, no; she was going to put her second escape plan into action.

What happened last time was a failure; she could still feel the marks Reiji had left. She refused to think about what else he did to her though.

It's amazing she's still a virgin.

Over the weeks, she had managed to find the place where all the bed sheets were kept: the airing cupboard. So she had been carefully taking one whenever she could and hid them in the back of her wardrobe.

She had enough now to put her plan into action.

Walking over to the wardrobe, she opened it and pulled out the sheets. Each time she had acquired a new one, she had tied one end of one to another and now she had a long rope.

Long enough to stick out the window and climb out.

Grabbing the sheets, she dragged them over to her balcony and briefly placed them down to open the doors. She paused, looking to see if any of the Sakamaki brothers were around. They were vampires after all, she already knew that listening out for them are futile as proven when Reiji caught her last time, heck she should have known from the beginning.

Luckily none of them were in the room with her. But for how long would that last? One of them was bound to come and check on her, they always did.

Shaking her head, she picked the sheets up again and dragged them to the edge of the balcony where the rock like rail was. She then tied the end of the sheets to it before chucking the rest of off the edge.

She tested the strength of the sheets by pulling them and was satisfied that they looked like they would hold her weight.

Yui already knew that just jumping from her balcony would either break her bones or kill her, so she had the bed sheet idea for a long time.

This time she didn't bother to change into her casual clothes, she already made sure she had the journal and rosary with her-she started keeping them on person in case the chance came up. She told herself that if this attempt was successful, she would have to get out of her uniform in case somebody saw and reported her.

Didn't want those monsters getting her.

Taking a deep breath, she carefully climbed over the rail and then gripped the sheets. She couldn't stop herself from breathing heavily, what if she fell? What if the brothers turned up just as she was descending?

But she had to at least try.

Now gripping onto the bed sheet, she carefully moved her feet to press against the side of the mansion. Sweat was already dripping from her body but she clung on as tight as she could.

She then very slowly moved her left foot down a little and then did the same with the right as she went down the sheet. It was a slow process and she prayed to God that nobody was looking out the window on the side of the building she was on.

How awkward would that be? The Sakamakis seeing their 'toy' scaling down the building. She wouldn't put it past one of them to be a dick and open the window, pushing her to her death.

Laito found it fine to push his mother out the window, so why wouldn't he do the same to her?

Shaking her head, she continued her descent. So far nothing had happened to obstruct her, perhaps she'll finally-

And then she nearly slipped.

"!"

Yui held in her scream of panic as her feet slipped off of the building, leaving her to dangle from side to side. She tried desperately to swing to the building but her feet just wouldn't stick, in the end she was left to wrap her legs around the sheets and just dangle.

"Oh God, oh no! What am I going to do?! I can't reach the building! God please help me. Why did I think this was a safe idea?!" She muttered, squeezing her eyes closed so that she wouldn't have to look down.

So there she was, left outside the building, where she could possibly fall to her death. At least it was better than being trapped in the house...

At the same time, she began to notice that she was sliding down the sheets, so she tried to grip harder to keep still.

"Wait..." she said, managing to keep still on the sheets. "I can just slide down!"

She then slowly began using her hands to pull herself down the rope and smiled when she began slipping down the sheets. It was slower than before but at this rate she was going to get down the sheets and safely onto the ground.

Freedom!

She smiled in relief, opening her eyes to see she was getting closer to the ground. She turned her head slightly where she could see the back garden, where a gate, which led out of the area, was open.

God was helping her!

But then, Yui began to notice something. It was taking longer to get to the ground, by now she would have thought she was closer than before. In fact, it looked like she was getting further from the ground...

And then the sheets were yanked up, causing her to be further from the ground.

"AGH!" She screamed as she flew up, until she was back near where she started. Pale hands reached out and snagged her from the sheets, pulling her over the rail and into a chest.

She froze in terror, shocked that she was back on the balcony. Something had managed to yank the sheets and pull her back up in one go. Something strong...

Like a vampire.

Heavy breathing hit her neck as the perpetrator chuckled.

"My, how naughty Bitch-chan~ Trying to escape while we weren't watching," the voice laughed.

"_No! Not Laito! Anyone but the pervert!"_

Laito manoeuvred Yui around until she was facing him. His green eyes were shining playfully as his ever-present smirk was present on his face. He leaned towards her, causing Yui to try and lean back-but she wasn't going far with his arms around her.

"I guess I'll just have to punish you," he said before bending down to her neck and softly kissing it.

Yui bit her lip as to not let out a sound as he molested her neck. But she couldn't restrain her startled gasp of pain as he bit down, drinking in her sweet blood. Laito practically moaned at the taste while Yui tried not to faint from blood loss.

Eventually he stopped drinking but by then Yui could barely stay conscious. He held her body with one arm wrapped around her waist as he used the other to rip the sheets off the rail and watch it drop to the ground.

Well there goes her bed sheet.

"Heh, Bitch-chan, we'll have to make sure you don't get your hands into the airing cupboard. Unless...you were cold? I can heat you up."

"N-no Laito...please don't!" She squealed but Laito would not listen. He picked her up bridal style and walked into her bedroom, closing the balcony door with the back of his foot before dropping Yui onto her bed.

Before she could roll off it and attempt to escape, he had her pinned. He grinned, traces of her blood still around his mouth as he leaned down.

"Bitch-chan, I'll have you all warmed up soon, hehe."

Tears built in her eyes as he came closer.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: If any of you know Reiji's personality better, could you please tell me. I feel sorry for the fact that I barely wrote anything for him but Laito's got all this XD I guess he's easier lol.**

**Thanks to:**

**ILUVNCIS123-** Thanks :3

**ToshiroMad- **Thanks so much, hehe :3

**Moonlightpheonix-xX - **The anime would have been more hardcore to include a whip

**Juju19972- **Thank you ^^

**And thank you to everyone who favoured and followed this story :3**

**R&amp;R**

**-A Little Carefree **


	3. Escape Method 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers**

**Hinted Pairing for this drabble: Yui/Kanato**

* * *

**Escape Method 03-This is why I hate being Teacher's Pet**

'Perhaps I should have waited till they were asleep before trying the bed sheet idea,' Yui thought to herself as she sat in class, listening to the teacher half-heartedly.

She was lucky that Ayato interrupted Laito before he did anything..._dirty_ to her. But the harsh biting she received from Ayato was just as worse. Even now her neck still throbs and the incident happened last week!

Sighing, she leaned her head onto the palm of her hand and idly looked around. She was stuck in night school once again, in the same classroom as two of her captors. The room was a lot nicer then her classroom at her old school but then again this place was for spoiled rich children.

And crazy vampires.

The teacher was an old man whom looked as if he'd rather be anywhere then here. He droned on, reading from the textbook in his hand however Yui could tell, like the rest of the class, that he was just as bored with the book as everyone else.

'If he didn't like the book, why did he choose to read it?' She inwardly asked before sighing once again. Since when did she lose her optimistic, spunky personality? Before the situation she was in now, she used to always see the bright side of things. But then she met the Sakamakis...she still kept up with her optimistic thoughts but nowadays they were dwindling.

She had to escape before she lost herself completely.

Turning her attention onto something else, her eyes landed on Ayato whom had the audacity to be napping during class. But then again it wasn't like the teacher could say anything against him. The other students, mainly the females, were staring at him in admiration.

So there were people out there that found Ayato's personality attractive?

Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the other Sakamaki in the class.

Kanato.

As usual, the purple-haired vampire was wrapped up in his own world, talking to his teddy as if it was actually responding. Yui wasn't going to bother thinking about what was going on in his head, pretty much all the Sakamakis were insane but Kanato seemed to be the one that actually showed it in the first place rather than hiding it before it was too late.

Suddenly Kanato turned to look at her with an annoyed look. Oops, looks like he caught her staring. Yui flushed before turning her attention back to the teacher.

She hoped he wouldn't take it out on her later.

"Miss Komori, are you paying attention?" The voice of her teacher called out, snapping Yui out of her thoughts.

"Um, yes sir!" She squeaked while looking down at her desk in embarrassment, she could hear her classmates giggling around her.

"As I was saying, Miss Komori, I want you to take these documents to the reception," the teacher continued while beckoning to a pile of documents. Yui nodded as she began to stand up but paused when the teacher gestured to her bag, which was placed beside her desk.

"You might as well take your bag with you; class will be over in five minutes anyway."

Nodding, Yui grabbed her bag before heading to the teacher's desk and gathering up the documents into her arms, ignoring the feel of Kanato's eyes watching her.

He could hold the world record for longest stare without blinking, in fact probably all of the Sakamaki brothers could.

As soon as she left the classroom, with the teacher closing the door behind her, she let out a sigh of relief. Well at least she had five minutes to herself before she had to deal with any of the Sakamaki's.

She lightly hummed to herself as she walked down the dim hallways, hearing the echoes of lessons around her. She ignored the notice boards which offered extra classes, knowing the brothers would never allow her to join them.

Jeez, when she first arrived in the area she was so excited at the thought of attending high school, joining clubs and making great friends.

Instead she was stuck at night school with cruel housemates and difficult work-after all this was an elite school.

And then Yui paused.

'Back track...the teacher sent me to deliver the documents while dismissing me...all the brothers are in class...I'm alone, not being watched!'

And so Yui put her third escape plan to the test. Luckily she had arrived at the reception desk, which was coincidentally next to the front entrance. Glancing around her, she was happy to see nobody around and took no caution in leaving the building.

Last time she had attempted something like this, Laito had caught her. This time she would hide in one of the stores, perhaps ask to borrow the store's phone if they had one. She welcomed the cold breeze as it blew through her light blonde hair.

Something in the back of her head was telling her that this escape was too easy...but she dismissed It. Everyone was in class, she had a head start.

She rushed down the street, seeing the glow of the shops in the distance and glanced around herself warily. She was going to escape, she had too!

She was only a few more paces closer!

FREEDOM!

And then she was grabbed by the collar and pulled backwards. The force of the pull caused her to fall onto the floor, the bag she had been carrying ended up digging into her back.

Wincing, she hoped that the reason she had been pulled back was because her uniform jacket got caught on a stuck-out branch but her hopes were dashed when she felt her hair being grabbed, forcing her to stand up so that her hair wouldn't be pulled off.

Blinking back tears that were forming in her eyes, she glanced up warily to the source of her pain.

Kanato and boy did he look annoyed.

'Shoot! I should have known he would follow after me, none of those brothers stare at me that intently without hidden motives!' She thought, scowling inwardly.

Of course she would never say this out loud, not with Kanato and his mood swings around.

"Yui...were you trying to escape?" He finally spoke, his voice light.

'Yes Kanato, I was trying to escape. You're crazy and need help!'

"N-No Kanato," she replied, trying not to tremble.

Kanato didn't like her answer; she figured this when he pushed her again to the ground with a scowl on his face.

"LIAR! You're so arrogant in thinking I'm dumb! How dare you try to trick me, you stupid girl!" He yelled, his violet eyes blazing in anger.

Jesus he needs anger management, more than Subaru it seemed.

"I don't think you're stupid Kanato, please I didn't mean to anger you." Yui stood up quickly and looked around nervously. It would be awkward if someone saw this...

Or if she was lucky, a police officer might see and arrest Kanato...then they would investigate the Sakamakis and judge it fit to get her out...

But no, she wasn't that lucky.

Kanato practically snarled at Yui, how dare she treat him as if he was a dummy! Everyone knows that Ayato is practically the dummy in the family! He then took a deep breath before exhaling.

Throwing her to the ground bored him and he was getting peckish,

"That's enough for today; you disgust me on how you take it so easy. Silly human. I'm feeling hungry now, so I want you to take responsibility." He said to her, his usual apathetic look replacing his anger.

Yui gulped, she didn't like the sound of that.

"Uh if you're hungry, I can go and buy you a cake maybe! You like really sweet things right? I'm sure I've seen a bakery that sells really good pastries," she nervously chattered as Kanato began closing in on her personal space.

"No, I want your blood," he replied, just a breath away from her neck before pausing.

'Oh no, he's not going to do what he did last time when he took me to visit his mother's grave is he?'

As if he could read her thoughts, Yui would not be surprised if he could; he smirked before leaning in and kissing her on the mouth.

Yui was tempted to sock him in the face but refrained. Violence did not solve anything...especially if you knew that vampires were not affected by weak human hits.

After what felt like hours when it was just a few minutes, Kanato pulled away and sighed.

"Troublesome, I should hurry this up before Teddy gets annoyed," he muttered which grabbed Yui's attention-after she had finally gained her breath from the kiss. Teddy wasn't there with him? That was unusual.

He then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his chest before leaning down and biting harshly into her neck. Yui cringed in pain as she began to feel her blood being pulled from her body.

Kanato lightly moaned at the taste and practically smushed her against him.

'Something tells me...That I'm not going to be able to move for a while,' was Yui's last thought as her legs began to wobble.

Kanato smirked into her neck.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait guys :3 College and writer's block has been distracting me. I hope I did Kanato alright, he's one of my favourite characters :3

And also, to anyone interested, I'm planning to post three new stories soon :3

**ToshiroMad**\- They probably find it amusing to keep the doors and windows locked just to get the chance to punish her if she tries again XD And waiting till the last moment is the best way to bring Yui's hopes down lol. Thanks, Glad I got his personality right!

**Moonlightpheonix-xX- **Well now you know he didn't get the chance lol and I doubt even if she did have a lock that it would keep them out, they can teleport after all.

**gem- **Thanks for informing me! When I get around to doing another part for Reiji, I'll make sure to incorporate what you have told me

**Guest**\- Thanks and I'm glad you like it!

**Ama Zon**\- Glad you liked them!

**Waterbug17- **Thanks and I actually have a plan for the vents in the 13th idea :3


	4. Escape Method 04

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Diabolik Lovers

**Hinted Pairing for this drabble: Yui/Ayato**

* * *

**Escape Method 04-Somebody call 1-1-0**

So evidently things weren't going well. Already three of her escape attempts had failed and due to Kanato's rough biting, Yui was bedridden so to speak.

However instead of being unhappy about this, Yui saw it as a new opportunity. See due to Reiji saying she has to recover in bed, Yui didn't have to go to night school with them –as people would have been suspicious if she had turned up with bite marks on her. Yui may have put on a little act to make it look worse than it was but now she had another rare chance. All the brothers were gone after all.

Yui carefully sat up, flinching from the pain in her neck. Well it was no surprise, the incident did happen the night before. She then hopped out of her bed before sighing. This time for escape she was just in her nightgown however the new attempt she was trying did not need her to be dressed per say.

She exited her room, nervously glancing down the halls in case one of the servants were nearby and then sighed in relief upon seeing the coast was clear. Instead of heading downstairs, she walked down the right side of the hall, staring straight ahead.

Upon one of her many curious adventures around the mansion, as there was practically nothing else to do, she came upon a surprising but welcome sight.

Due to discovering a certain thing, a new hope swelled in her.

She glanced around in curiosity as she headed to her destination. Door upon door was closed and Yui didn't want to waste time investigating them, even though she was itching too. Paintings aligned the wall and Yui was pretty sure that they were most likely from famous painters.

Eventually Yui came upon a dead end, with one door to the left of her. Yui knew that was Ayato's room from the one time he tried to make her sleep in his iron maiden.

She had no idea why Ayato had convinced himself that she was a masochist. Even if she was one, which she refuses to believe, she wasn't suicidal.

However the reason she was here was not because of Ayato's room. It was the fact that there was one loan table in front of the wall, which housed a telephone.

The thing she had been happy to stumble upon.

She knew there was no way that the one telephone downstairs was their only phone, they had to have had more and she was lucky to find one-and it was still plugged in.

Giddy, the blonde-haired girl picked up the phone handle and brought it to her ear before dialling in one of the numbers her father had made her memorize in case of an emergency.

She knew she couldn't call her father as he was in Europe and she had to get out there as soon as she could. So she called the next best thing.

The police.

Yui nervously bit her lip as she heard the phone dialling, wishing someone would hurry up and answer her call.

Luckily it did.

"_110, how can we help?" _A young woman's voice asked.

Breathing in relief, Yui was quick to respond. "Please help me!"

"_Please calm down miss, what seems to be the problem?"_

"I'm being held against my will by va-cruel people! They won't let me leave and are constantly watching me. I've only gotten this moment because they have gone out!" Yui cried.

"_Alright we are tracking down your number's location as we speak. Please do not hang up. What is your name?" _The police operator attempted to calm down Yui as they began trying to find the location of the call.

"Yui Komori, please hurry I don't know-"

"Oi! Pancake, what do you think you're doing?" A sudden voice called out as the phone was yanked away from her.

Yui gasped in shock as she turned around to see none other than Ayato in front of her, looking annoyed.

"A-Ayato, what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

The red haired vampire sighed in boredom, "Yours Truly was bored, so I decided to come back here to see you. You should be honoured that Yours Truly decided to come back. But quiet trying to change the subject, what were you doing?" he demanded.

"_Miss Komori? Are you still there?"_ To Yui's horror, she heard the operator's voice as Ayato's face changed from impassive to angry.

He slammed the phone down before, to Yui's horror, ripping the phone cord out and left it to dangle.

"So," he spoke up, "you were trying to escape, huh?"

'Oh no, he's getting angry!'

However he didn't give Yui a chance to defend herself before he suddenly pushed her against the wall and slammed his hands around her, trapping her against him.

"Ayato! Please don't!" she whimpered as he leaned closer to her.

"Stop trying to deny Yours Truly. You belong to me," he hissed before suddenly slamming his lips against hers possessively. He didn't like the fact that she had spoken with someone else-someone who could have made him lose her.

Yui tried not to make a peep as she felt him trying to gain entrance into her mouth but Ayato didn't like that and moved to squeeze her hips harshly causing her to gasp in pain-which allowed him to put his tongue in her mouth and practically dominate her.

When she felt like she was going to faint, he finally pulled away while she was left breathless but she didn't get a chance to relax before he was once again leaning in-only to bite her harshly.

She squealed in pain as he bit the place where Kanato had bitten her. Of course he would aim there, she thought, he was possessive and didn't like anything other than his marks on her.

He sucked her blood hungrily; the taste was always so addictive to him, before slowly manoeuvring her over to the door-his door. He smirked against his skin as he moved one his hands to open the door before removing himself from her. She looked confused before realizing the situation but by then it was too late-he had already pushed her inside.

He smirked at her, "Pancake, by the time I'm finished with you, you will truly know who you belong to."

She cried in fright as the door slammed closed.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry it's been a while, hope this make out session made up for it. Has anybody seen the OVA yet? It was nice :3

**Sammy3210**\- Thank you, Subaru will be next :3

**AnimeMango**\- Thanks and yes I am!

**AzMoAn**\- Thank you very much. Shuu will be after Subaru

**ToshiroMad-** Thank you so very much. I'm glad I've got the personalities alright. And I doubt any teacher wants to tell Ayato orders XD

**ksims- **That's what I'm aiming for, thank you.


	5. Escape Method 05

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Diabolik Lovers

A/N: I really hope I did Subaru alright

Hinted Pairing for this chapter: Yui/Subaru

* * *

**Escape Method 05-He Broke the Wall!**

Yui sighed to herself as she walked through the grounds of the Sakamaki mansion. The garden full of roses was beautiful as usual but Yui wasn't particularly caring.

It had been a week since Ayato had caught her on the phone and since then all phones had been disconnected which Yui found to be a little extreme but the brothers really did not want her to escape.

'_Well to bad! I will get away, it just takes time,'_ Yui thought to herself, taking in the cool night breeze.

So far she had not run into any of the brothers which was a good thing because it meant that they wouldn't try and suck her blood again.

It also meant that they wouldn't know about her next escape attempt.

You see, a few days ago Yu had been wondering around the grounds again when she noticed that part of the wall that separated the mansion from 'the outside world' had some stuck out bricks.

Stuck out enough to climb up.

So Yui came out tonight, when the moon wasn't at its fullest (as Subaru had told her the brothers weren't that strong during that time) to attempt her next escape.

"I haven't climbed since that time when I was a kid..." Yui muttered to herself as she finally arrived at the wall that would help her get out. It was tall and imposing and if Yui happened to fall of it when she was at the top...

Well she would go splat to put it bluntly.

Glancing around her to make sure nobody was watching she sighed in relief when all she saw were the endless rows of roses.

Turning her attention back to the wall, Yui took a deep breath before exhaling. She then slowly gripped the highest pointed out brick and pulled herself up before placing her feet on the lower bricks. From there she reached for the highest brick and continued to pull herself up as she slowly ascended up the wall.

A few minutes later Yui had made it half way up the wall with no interruptions. However she was feeling cold as her fingers began to feel numb. Still the light blonde haired girl continued up the wall, never once stopping.

Finally after another few minutes, Yui had managed to make it to the top of the brick wall and sighed out in relief, taking a moment to catch her breath and rub her hands together to bring back warmth to them.

She giggled happily at her accomplishment as the brothers had still not turned up. Now all she had to do was climb back down to the other side and follow the road back to civilisation.

Luckily for Yui, there were stuck out bricks on the other side too so it would be easy to get back down.

Feeling the heat return, she carefully slid down to the nearest brick, her hand gripping onto the top of the wall. Her heart picked up when she noticed how far down it was to the ground.

'_No I shouldn't feel fear, I have to leave!'_ She chided herself.

But still it was a long way down.

* * *

Yui cheered silently to herself as her feet touched the ground. She had finally made it to the ground.

Wiping off the small pebbles she had acquired during her climb, Yui took in her surroundings.

A large forest surrounded her but she could see the road just a little ways ahead.

Knowing it was going to be a long journey, Yui started her trek ahead. She needed to get as far away before the brothers realized she was gone.

The forest was creepy at night and the sounds of owls hooting were not helping. Yui shuddered as she noticed some bats looking at her with beady red eyes.

Yui idly reached into her short pocket and was relieved to feel the cool leather of the diary and her metal rosary. At least she had two of her important items with her.

Yui had finally managed to reach the road and paused briefly to see if she could remember which way town was.

**BOOM!**

Yui jumped in surprise as she heard the sound of something being smashed apart. She knew what it was and immediately ran off down the right of the road.

They knew, they knew! _He knew!_

She let out gasps as her lungs burnt up from the running, she shut her eyes to try and clear the tears that were building up.

Suddenly she ran into something hard, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise however instead of hitting the floor like she thought she would, something wound around her waist and pulled her forward.

Slowly she opened her eyes and inwardly groaned, her pink eyes meeting red eyes.

"What...do you think you are doing?" The white-haired male demanded, glaring at her.

"Subaru..." She muttered in response, not knowing how to reply.

'_No! He's going to break me!' _She inwardly cried.

Not happy with her reply, Subaru growled before suddenly sweeping her off her feet and turning back in the direction of the mansion.

Yui struggled upon realizing this. "No! Subaru please let me go!"

"Shut up! Keep struggling and I will break you!" He replied back, his threat imminent in his voice.

Not wanting to get hurt, Yui stopped her struggles knowing that she wouldn't have gotten away from him either way.

It was silent as Subaru carried her bridal style through the forest before they arrived at the wall Yui had used to escape. Now it was a pile of rubble but Yui knew that the brothers probably wouldn't let her near the wall now either way.

The fresh scent of roses hit Yui's nose as they entered the middle of the rose garden. Subaru placed Yui down but did not release his grip on her.

She looked at him in confusion, having thought he would have taken her back inside but instantly realized why he didn't when he began to lean down towards her.

"Wait, Subaru...!"

However Subaru ignored her and nuzzled her neck before biting down, causing Yui to gasp. No matter how many times the brothers bit her, it still felt painful.

So there they were, in the rose garden with Subaru drinking her blood. Her feet began to wobble as she felt the drowsiness sink in.

"Please...stop!" She cried but he just gripped her tighter before pulling away.

"This is punishment. You can't escape from us, so except your fate and be mine."

He then leaned down again but instead of biting her neck again, he pushed his lips against hers roughly, causing her to gasp in surprise and allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth, practically dominating her.

His lips were surprisingly soft but Yui didn't have long to feel more of it before he pulled away and went back to biting her.

"You won't escape; I will stop you before you do."

* * *

**AN: **Please tell me I did Subaru alright

Thank you so much for the reviews! They really brighten my day :3

**Thanks to:**

**dark kitty –**She's going to try XD

**AzMoAn –** I hope this is alright for Subaru

**Guest –** Thanks so much : )

**yamiduke13 – **Thanks so much, I hope this continues to be good

**ToshiroMad –** Lol I knows you love the Ayato :3

**Sammy3210 **–You're welcome :3

**TheBattyWhiteCrow –** Lol that was what I was aiming for :3

BTW I'm thinking of posting another Diabolik fic however this one will include an Oc, I was wondering if you guys would be interested in it, here's the summary:

"There's that awkward moment when you come inside to find out where your third cousin had wondered off to only to find her unconscious surrounded by seven vampires.

Emi didn't think twice about drawing out her anti-vampire gun."

Genre: Action/Horror/Spiritual

Parings: Yui/Sakamaki, Yui/Mukami, hint of one sided OC/Yui (on Oc part), Hint of maybe O/Sakamaki brother (still unsure if I want to), Oc/Oc

Important notes: Vampire Hunter, Demonic possession, DARK FIC

I'm thinking of posting the first chapter tomorrow :3


End file.
